Manually actuated and string manipulated toys are known to exist in the prior art. For instance, the toy known as a "yo-yo" has been used for many years. The "yo-yo" is a rotatable device suspended from or tethered to a string at one end and rotated through single band actuation at an opposite end. Similarly, paddle balls found in the prior art provide a ball tethered at one end of an elastic member with the other end connected to a paddle. The paddle is manipulated back and forth so that the ball bounces off the paddle in a continuous reciprocal action.
Additionally, manually actuated exercising devices are in existence today for physical conditioning. These devices normally comprise hand-maneuvered, stretchable or elastic material, incorporating a handle on each end of the material for stretching in front of the user. The handles are grasped with the hands and pulled apart against the stretch tension to build upper torso and arm strength. Such exercise may be considered boring and repetitious because of the static nature inherent in the exercising device.